


Bad Intentions

by buckysconditioner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Making Out, Penis In Vagina Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Customs, Pre-War, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pull Out Method, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysconditioner/pseuds/buckysconditioner
Summary: You and Bucky have a date planned but will it ever come through?





	Bad Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It feels so strange to post something after a long hiatus but you can blame @jaamesbbarnes on Tumblr and her Two Punks in Love for inspiring me into this. You should go and check out it and as well her other works, Doriane is brilliant. 
> 
> 2\. Also as you will read and see the fic takes place before WWII maybe it’s 1938 so Bucky’s 20 and the reader is his peer or she’s younger than him. 
> 
> 3\. I don’t know wheather people called or still call their parents mama and papa but I think it’s cute
> 
> 4\. Happy Single Day, Happy Valentine Day or whatever you are celebrating
> 
> 5\. If you spot any mistakes please blame my lack of education and Grammarly. 
> 
> 6\. Feedback, comments are always more than welcome. Enjoy!

Bucky was swaggering in his best suit and his best shoes through the streets of Brooklyn to your house. A calla lilies bouquet in his hand, for you of course. He didn’t know much about flowers but the lady at florist’s said you’d like them and who he was to argue with a specialist?  He practiced once more the whole plan.

  1. You’ll greet him at the door and he will give you the flowers. He’ll peck you on the cheek.
  2. You’ll invite him in and he will say hello to your parents (he would like to avoid this part especially the one when he has to shake your father’s hand, he knew the man hated him)
  3. You’ll put the flowers into the vase and he will briefly talk with your folks maybe even with your brother Robbie if he’ll catch him home.
  4. You’ll say you both had a date in the park and you’ll say your goodbyes.
  5. Instead of going to the park, you’ll go to Bucky’s place as you both planned to do  _this_.



A year ago he wouldn’t even think he will be dating his friend’s Robbie sister, the one who brought her brother lunch to the factory where Bucky and your brother worked. The one who was smiling shyly at him and who blushed awkwardly when he flirted with you. You weren’t interested in meeting him at all, excusing yourself with knowledge about Bucky’s shenanigans with other girls. But after a 6th time, you gave in and said yes to a double date with Steve and your friend. Poor Steve. Such a shame nothing ever happened between Steve and your friend Mary but Bucky didn’t want to think about Steve. All he had  _and_ wanted to think about was you and him at his place. Alone.

Bucky smiled at his bad intentions, he waited so long to finally have you but you didn’t like it for the first time so you waited another couple weeks before you decided to try this again. Comparing you now to you he met a year ago it was like comparing two different persons. Sure, you still were polite and modest but only with Bucky by your side unchaperoned, you became more open and as he noticed, you loved kissing. And that was good because he loved kissing you and he was sure to give you lots and lots of kisses tonight.

His heart skipped a beat when he climbed to the stairs leading to your doors. He knocked and waited with a smile plastered on his face. Soon.

The door opened with a creak and Bucky wanted to greet you but instead of his beautiful girlfriend in the doorway stood your father with a frown on his face. Bucky was quick enough to hide the flowers behind his back.

“Barnes” your father stated and frowned even more “Robert’s not home and I don’t know when he’ll come back”

“Mr. Y/L/N good afternoon!” Bucky greeted with a smile on his face but with ‘you bastard’ in his mind “I’m here for Y/N, we’re supposed to go to the park. I’m sure your daughter told you about it”

Your father only pretended to think “No… I don’t think she mentioned you at all” Bucky knew it was a lie, he knew from Robbie that you were twittering about your date for the last few days.  
“Sorry, pal. I don’t think-”

“Papa!” your voice echoed through the corridor and soon you appeared beside your father catching the door which the ol’ bastard wanted to close in front of Bucky  
“Papa, leave him alone” your father scoffed and turned to disappear behind the corner in your flat. Bucky took a moment to eyeball you. Your pretty face was wrapped in waves of your silky hair. The hairdo was called smooth pageboy or something like that. White blouse tuckered into a claret skirt and to Bucky, you couldn’t look more beautiful.

“Bucky hi,” you whispered and opened the door wider “Come on in”. Moving slightly aside to make a room for him

“You look beautiful” Bucky breathed and smiled seeing you blush. He leaned down to kiss you. Forget the stupid, modest peck on the cheek, he wanted to kiss you on your plump lips, he wanted to be able to taste you, he wanted to-

“Who is it?” you mother’s voice startled you both, you almost knocked down your late grandfather’s mirror. But your mother beamed at Bucky. At least one of your parents liked him.   
“James! What a lovely surprise” your mother knowingly looked at you and if Bucky wouldn’t know from Robbie that you told everyone at home he will be coming, he would know now.

“Hello Mrs. Y/L/N. Uh…” Bucky didn’t know what he was doing, so his lifeline was the flowers and he moved his hand from behind his back “These are for you”

“Calla lilies! So beautiful! You are a sweet boy James. You  _have_ to stay for dinner” your mother said taking the flowers from Buck’s hand

“No, that’s-”

“Mama, we have a date and besides-”

“Yeah, and besides I already ate” Bucky tried to reason with your mother but she only raised her hand to shut you both up

“It’s Sunday, we can have a meal together. It’s almost ready so it won’t take long and after that, you can go on your date. I won’t take no for an answer” your mother turned to the corner from which she appeared earlier and Bucky turned to you not knowing what to do again.   
You only sighed and took his hand leading him to a small living room where your father was sitting and reading a paper.   
Bucky looked around the room. He was here once with Robbie and even then he noticed your family was wealthier than his or Steve’s. No wonder with your father being a Great War veteran and still military working and your mother being an only good sewer in the area.

Your father scoffed as he read “Told you the war’s coming” he yelled to your mother who was putting the flowers into the vase.

“I don’t want to hear anything about the war today. We have a guest Richard, so behave yourself” your mother smiled sweetly at you and Bucky and he acknowledged from whom you inherited your smile. It was the same as your mother’s.  

“Mama, can I show Bucky the dress we made for Mrs. Wilson?” you asked and Bucky smiled. He knew your intentions. They were as bad as his. The dress was an excuse to sneak with him for kiss heavily.

“Honey I don’t think James is interested in looking at some dress and I would use your help in the kitchen”

“But-” you tried to argue with your mother and Bucky squeezed your hand. Soon, sweet girl, we’ll have all the time in the world for ourselves. “Alright” you sighed and motioned him to sit down.

“You want anything to drink?” you asked shyly and Bucky shook his head, the faster you’ll both leave this house the faster he’ll be alone with you.

“No, thank you sweetheart” he smiled at you and you nodded heading to the kitchen to help your mother.   
Bucky was looking after you, how your hips were swaying with every step you took.

“Sweetheart huh?” your father scoffed and Bucky felt his ears burn. He had been caught red-handed staring at you. He slowly turned to face your father and to his relief, the man wasn’t looking anywhere but his newspaper.

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked confused, he really didn’t know what he was talking about

“Don’t pretend Barnes, you know what I mean. The real question is do you care about my daughter?” your father rolled the paper and put it away. Bucky felt his mouth went dry as the man before him folded his arms on his chest waiting for his answer

“Yeah, yes, of course, I care about her. Y/N is smart, kind and I care about her a lot, she-”

“Cut the bullshit, if you’d care about her how much you state you do, you would already put a ring on her instead of fooling her around” your father got up from his chair and stood in front of Bucky and Barnes felt as small as a child or Steve in the back alley.

“I get that” your father sighed “I get that man has to blow off steam but not with my daughter, she’s too trusting”

“So, you’d rather want me to marry her than date her?”

“Trust me, son, the war is coming and it’s better to be you and not some random guy she’d decide to marry in the heat of the moment”

The only thought that ran through Bucky’s head was  _what_? and maybe  _what the hell_?. But when he thought about it deeper and your father was right. When or if the war will come when he will be ship and maybe having someone who will wait for him in New York wasn’t a bad idea, but the thought that you could be with someone else angered him. But still, he thought you’re both too young.

But was he really in somebody’s else eyes fooling you around? You were in love with him and he also loved you. You were his girl and everybody knew that.

You came into the room and announced the dinner was ready. Bucky followed you and to his relief, Robbie came back so that meant Bucky would be placed beside you where he could hold your hand for a while under the table. Your father was sitting at the head of the table. Pride of place.   
The dinner was served, a meatloaf with baked potatoes and roasted asparagus. Bucky was confused. Your family always ate this way or only on Sundays or maybe because of him your mother buckled down to cooking. Were they expecting him to ask for a blessing on marrying you? Bucky went pale, he didn’t have a whiskey to share with your father. The causerie earlier about you, maybe that’s when he wanted Bucky to ask about the blessing?

Suddenly Bucky felt a hand on his knee and he realized you were speaking to him. When he asked you to repeat you only chuckled

“I asked you if you’re okay”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” he intertwined your fingers with his and smiled at you but his smile didn’t reach his eyes, he was too deep in his thoughts.

Your family was polite, Bucky was always included in the conversation, he noticed when Robbie was telling about something that included Bucky he asked for the latter to tell more or about more details because your brother 'forgot’.

When Bucky was feeling like he was about to burst after the diner your mother served chocolate pudding and there was no use in telling that he was full, your mother placed the bowl in front of him and sewed her mouth meaning she didn’t want to hear a word of objection.   
Bucky briefly thought that your mother was fattening him but he quickly pulled this thought aside.

You were squirming beside Bucky, the more you were lingering with sitting in your house the less time you had for only the two of you.

“Mama, it was really delicious but we have to go” you said cautiously, your father looked at you and frowned

“Where?”

“We have a date in the park” your father turned around to look at the windows and you looked as well. It was dark outside. There was no way they were gonna let you leave the house alone, even if Bucky was with you.

“Honey it’s late. Maybe next time” your mother said calmly and you felt your eyes water, you were pretty sure they did that on purpose.   
Bucky seeing in what state you were decided to he would go home. He thanked everyone for a nice afternoon, shook you father’s and your brother’s hand and moved to the doors.

“I will walk you” seeing your mother’s terrified face you clarified “Just to the doors”

As soon as you were by the front doors you quickly buried your face in his chest. Bucky chuckled and wrapped his hands around you enveloping you in a warm embrace and his scent.

“We can wait till night and you can slip into my room” you whispered against his chest so no one but he could hear you.   
Bucky slowly took a step back and cupped your face in his hands, his thumbs were running up and down on your cheeks.

“Darling I- it’s too risky, if you father catches me then I’m dead. We don’t have to. It’s enough I’ve spent Sunday with my beautiful girl” he leaned down to kiss you on the forehead but you took a step back for the nth time that day Bucky was confused

“My parents, they scared you off didn’t they?” you asked with tears in your eyes, Bucky was quick enough to grab your hands and hold you in place

“Hey, hey they didn’t scare me off, nothing can. I love you Y/N you know that right? Nothing in this world can deter me from you” Bucky was searching for any doubts on your face and he found many but for now, his declaration and a kiss would do. He leaned down once again and one of his hands made it’s way to your chin to tilt it up. He gently placed his lips on yours and waited until you kissed him back. He didn’t have to wait long.   
You moaned into the kiss and he smiled against your lips. God, you were wonderful a true angel in disguise. You placed your hands on his neck pulling him closer to you, Bucky chuckled at your eagerness

“Sweetheart we have to stop or your brother will see us and he’ll be browbeating me,” he said against your lips and you pulled back reluctantly. Bucky grabbed the handle and opened the door  
“I love you doll” he kissed you on the cheek and disappeared behind closed door leaving you alone to deal with your family and with their teases.

* * *

You were lying in your bed later at night listening to the sound of the silence. You were slowly drifting away when you heard a soft clatter on your window. It wasn’t stopping so you moved to the window but you couldn’t see anybody. Brushing it off you walked back to your bed when again you heard that strange sound. You saw the cause of it- somebody was throwing little rocks at your window. You quickly moved to the window and irritated opened it to yell at this stupid prankster.

“Ow!” as soon as the window was opened you got hit right on your forehead by one of those little rocks.

“Oh shit! Y/N don’t scream it’s me!” Bucky was standing on the ground with a handful of those rocks. He was speaking with a hushed voice for not to alarm anyone.

“Bucky? What the hell?”  

“Y/N may I come in?” he threw the rocks behind himself now that he didn’t need to catch your attention. You noticed he was looking like he had just run the marathon, his hair unkempt, his tie and jacket missing. He must’ve left them at home unless he had lost it on his way to your house.

“Go to the front doors, I’ll open it”

“Nooooo, not the front doors, your father’s gonna catch me and then I’m dead. I’ll climb to the window” Was he slurring? Was he drunk? Did he come to you drunk?

“Bucky are you drunk?” the confirmation on your question was giggle and mumbling. Doors, you thought. Your doors don’t have a lock. you quickly dragged one of the chairs and barricaded the doors with it. You looked around the room. What a shambles. On the day Bucky decided to walk into your room and it  _had_ to look like after the tornado. You grabbed one of your dresses and tossed it into your closet when you noticed several other dresses were hanging on the closet’s door. You heard a grunt and turned around to see Bucky crawling up your window.   
“Bucky what were you thinking? You could’ve-”

“It’s for you, doll” he interrupted you and in his outstretched hand, you saw a single dahlia.   
“I spent all my money on the bouquet but I gave it to your mother, I don’t know why actually and then I was drinking with Steve and he was like 'You jerk! The flowers were for Y/N! How do you think she’s feeling right now without her flowers?!’ So when he passed out I took it from him and I came here to give you your flowers” Bucky looked at the flower in his hand  
“I must’ve broken the stalk on my way here” he mumbled

“Bucky,” you moved to him and gently took the flower from his hand “You didn’t have to give me flowers, it’s not like I will die without them”

“Oh,” Bucky was looking like he was thinking. Intensely. “So I broke the stalk for nothing?”

“No, no, no, it’s really sweet of you. I like dahlias” you were looking at the flower and your fingers were stroking its orange petals. Bucky grinned at you

“You think I’m sweet?” you smiled at him and nodded

“Yes, especially when you’re drunk” you yelped when Bucky suddenly hugged you and nuzzled his face in your neck peppering kisses on the skin

“I love you so much Y/N. Happy anniversary!” his lips moved from your neck to your jaw and then to your cheek and mouth, he then looked at your confused face “What? Exactly a year ago I met you” he hugged you one more time  
“You looked so cute in that cardigan with dragonflies on it. Oh wow! I think I can even see it among your clothes”

You pulled away from Bucky realizing he was aware of the total state in your room.   
“Bucky you should go home. I’m- there’s such a mess in here, I don’t want you to think I’m a slob” you plead him with your eyes and you saw a certain spark in his

“Alright, I’ll go but I want a kiss” you sighed

“One kiss?” you asked and he smirked

“Yhm”

“And then you’ll go?”

“Yes ma'am”

You put the flower you were still holding away and you moved to stand in front of Bucky tilting your head so you could capture his lips. Bucky placed his hands on your waist and pulled you closer to him. His kiss was gentle at the beginning reminding you the first time he had ever kissed you but then Bucky moaned and his grip on your waist tightened. He started moving you backwards until the back of your knees touched the edge of your bed. The air in your lungs left you when your back hit the mattress. But Bucky was looking smug, actually, he was looking like anything but worried about you.

You wanted to get up but pushed you on the bed once again sliding between your legs.   
“Bucky we-”

“We  _should_ Y/N” he interrupted you “Besides isn’t it what we both wanted? What we both planned for tonight?” you hated that he was right and you hated that feeling in your core and you hated the fact that your breath hitched when he got rid of his suspenders

“Alright, Bucky but just be gentle” you were scared it was going to hurt like for the first time when you had to bite the bullet when Bucky was pushing inside you. Your boyfriend only stroked your cheek with his fingers and leaned to you

“Of course” his lips were brushing yours and you wanted to close the distance but every time you chased his lips he moved away “But as much as I like you in this nightgown I need you out of it”

“Yes sir but same to you” Bucky smirked and kissed you briefly before hopping out of your bed and getting rid of his shirt and trousers. He hastily took his undergarment mumbling 'holy shit’ when he saw your naked breasts. He knew he would never get tired of that.

Instead of placing himself between your legs he lied down next to you and his hand traveled on your body.   
“Bucky what are you doing?” you frowned but soon his lips on your neck got you more and more relaxed

“Relax sweet thing, I just want to try something” his hand moved lower to the junction between your legs and you gasped “Relax” he murmured into your ear and you closed your eyes and let him do what he was doing.  
His fingers were running up and down your slit, a couple of times he circled the bundle of nerves at the top of your vulva. It did feel great but at the same time you were wondering where did he get to know it.   
“Does it feel good?” he smugly asked

“Yes but-”

“No buts. Just close your eyes and focus on the feeling” he slowly moved his fingers to your entrance and pushed one inside making your breath hitch. He started to move this finger in and out of you and you gripped tightly your bed sheets. Bucky chuckled, he was moving his finger faster than before and you felt the coil in your guts tighten   
“You want more sweetheart?” you only nodded not being able to arrange words into a coherent sentence. Bucky slid another finger beside the first one stretching you slightly. He was moving slowly letting you adjust. He had a front row ticket to the most incredible show of emotions playing on your face. He was watching as pleasure was swallowing you more and more and the thought that he was the source of your it was something to be proud of.

His neglected cock twitched when you moaned his name

“Bucky, Jesus please”

“What is it, girl? You want more?” he sped his fingers and your back arched. Who would have thought that only his fingers could bring you to the edge? Bucky started kissing and sucking on your neck, not too harsh, he didn’t want to leave any hickeys. When he moved to your pulse point and nibbled at it you covered your mouth with your hand and screamed into it. Bucky felt your walls squeezing his fingers and he made a note to himself to make you squeeze his dick once he would be inside you.

Your breath was erratic, your chest moving up and down in rapid motion. Bucky smiled and kissed you on the cheek. He withdrew his fingers and moved to kneel between your legs

“O my God. That was-” you started but then your eyes narrowed at him “Where did you learn that?” Bucky only laughed

“Believe me, baby, you don’t want to know it right now”

“Picture that I do”

Bucky knew only truth could save him. He knew it was looking like he had cheated on you where else he could learn something like that?  
“All right. Robbie told me about it” you frowned

“My brother told you about it? You were talking about  _this_ with my brother?” Bucky chuckled

“Told you-you wouldn’t want to think about it” he leaned down to you and captured your lips in a kiss which you eagerly give back. Bucky tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss when one of his hands moved between your bodies to guide his member in. You gasped feeling his cock head at your entrance. Barnes moved his hips pushing into you slightly so that the head of his cock was inside you.

“Bucky” you moved your hands to grip his face and make him look at you “I love you” Bucky pushed a couple inches in and you squeezed your walls making him moan.

“Sweetheart am I hurting you?” he asked and placed his slightly dump forehead on your shoulder

“No, no, it’s good. Please don’t stop” you whimpered and squeezed again when he pushed inside  
and he chuckled

“You have to stop doing that. At least until I’m seated”

“I’ll try” Bucky smirked at your reply. Again pride blossomed inside him that he was the one who was making you feel this way.

Truth to your words you were refraining yourself from squeezing him until he was seated to the hilt inside you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders to hold onto something, anything. Bucky was waiting for some time letting you adjust before he started rocking his body into yours. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and it made Bucky move faster. His lips were kissing every piece of your skin they could reach. Your own lips, your jaw, cheeks, and neck were covered with his kisses as he was praising you, telling you how good you felt and how right. Your back arched as the tip of his cock brushed against one spot in your body about which existence you didn’t even know.

Bucky knew he wouldn’t last long and neither did you with the way your walls were squeezing him, so he opted for one more thing Robbie told him about. He licked the pad of his thumb and move it between your bodies. Your body convulsed when he started to circle your bundle of nerves with his thumb. Bucky was moving frantically now focused on his pleasure as well as yours. He wanted to feel your wall tighten against him so he doubled his efforts on your clitoris. Several more strong pushes inside you and you brought him down to muffle your scream in his neck. Bucky was so lost in the sensation of your body clutching on him that he  _almost_ forgot about himself. When he felt he was on the edge of bursting he quickly withdrew his member from you and started stroking it in rapid motion. He emptied himself on your stomach and after that, he collapsed on the bed beside you. Neither of you caring about the mess.

When your breaths calmed down you looked at Bucky who was lying face down on your pillow  
“So,” you had to cough to wake up your vocal cords “So, does your day went as you planned it would?” Bucky looked at you with a total bliss written on his face

“Of course it did. You got your flowers and I got laid” you opened your mouth in disbelief. Scolding  you slapped him on the arm

“Bucky! You’re a jerk!”

“I am” he chuckled “And you love me”

“Sadly I do” Bucky smiled and moved to hold you in his arms but the semen on your skin was cooling down and it started to prickle your skin “Bucky it’s getting cold, just-just give me five minutes to wash it off”

“Just wipe it with my clothes and get back to bed” you reluctantly did what he told you to and laid on your side with your back to Bucky and he wrapped his arm around you and nuzzled his face into your neck.   
“I have to thank your brother for his advice”

You shoot in your bed “No you won’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because he will know he had sex and he will never let me live after that” you couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to look into your brother’s eyes after that

“All right. I won’t tell him but you have to convince me. A kiss will do” Bucky grinned at you mischievously and you gulped

“Why am I feeling like I’m about to make a  pact  with the Devil?”

Bucky shrugged “You never know. Maybe my intentions are not as bad as yours” he was looking at you with innocent eyes and you scoffed

“You are really a jerk”

“I love you too Y/N, now try to sleep. I’m exhausted” he moved pulled you to his chest and you nuzzled your face into his neck breathing in his scent. It was true Bucky sometimes acted like a jerk but he was  _your_ jerk and you knew that nothing even your family couldn’t stand between you two. No matter if he was poorer or wealthier than you, no matter if the war will come or not, Bucky loved you and you loved him and that was the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need a beta reader lol


End file.
